Beast Fur
The beast furs are small pieces of white skin —even smaller than the size of a palm—, which are deemed as a treasure. They are parts of a shed of the Ancient Winged Tiger God. One of these pieces fell into possession of the Bi Clan Ancestor, Bi Hai, and allowed him to break through into Saint Ruler. However, the beast fur caused calamity to fall upon the family. Most Protector Clans have at least a Beast Fur, while there are 3 guarded in Mercenary City. Capabilities * Invoke the Mysteries of the World for Cultivators nearing Saint Ruler. * The full set of pieces . Collection Plot Bi Clan (Chapters 66-67) The news of the Bi Clan being in possession of a beast fur were leaked somehow 50 years ago. As a result, the clan was massacred overnight. Only some siblings of the younger generation managed to escape and take the beast fur with them. Bi Yuntian escaped with his elder brother Bi Dao and ran away to an extremely distant place. They reached the Gesun Kingdom, where Bi Yuntian married into the Changyang household, and Bi Dao hired himself to the Kingdom, eventually holding the post of Commander of the elite Armored Forces. When Jian Chen prepares to escape from the Hua Yun Sect, Bi Yuntian passes the beast fur to Jian Chen. Hundred Races (Chapters 1090-1107) Jian Chen arrives to the Yama Hall in order to destroy it and find one of the materials for forging the Purple Azure Dual Swords. Once there, he discovers that Bi Dao had been captured in his own quest for revenge, and learns from him that it was in fact the Yama Hall the ones who exterminated the Bi Clan. The result is the total massacre of the Yama Hall members. Later, Tie Ta is taken by Jian Chen to Dragon Island, where a drop of blood of the previous generation War God Aergyns was stored in a killing formation. When Tie Ta accepts the inheritance of Aergyns and powers up, an Elder of the Hundred Races is able to sense his presence in the world, although he couldn't find his location. Excited by the new appearance of the War God, the Hundred Races reacted by trying to complete the set of 18 Beast Furs. They invaded the Tianyuan Continent and the Beast God Continent, including some Protector Clans. In the large-scale operation, they were able to get most of the pieces of beast fur, only remaining 1 each in the Tyrant Blade School, Beast God Hall and Mercenary City, as well as 3 owned by Jian Chen. Even collection (Chapters 1447-1580) Finally, Jian Chen was able to collect the remaining pieces of beast fur and gave them to Tie Ta. When the 18 pieces where collected, they unified in a single big piece of fur, which contained some legacy of Mo Tianyun, a part of the Murdering Principle. References Category:Ancient Times Category:Great Ways Category:Hundred Races Category:Magical Beasts Category:Tie Ta Category:Project Cultivation